So Far and Down
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: When the T3ST escapes the weapons testing system, it breaks the dimensional walls and causes the stickmen of Stickpage to meet... for better of worse. Henry Stickmin gets caught in a castle, Ellie distraught. The Ghost Fighters get caught in the battle of Inmorta. Jase, MicWizard, and Etrius are fighting for their lives. Can any of them make it through the end of the stick world?


**Hello, and this is probably the first ever Henry Stickmin fic. Or Stickpage.**

 **We all played 'Fleeing the Complex,' right? Well, I'm sure that if we ship anybody in the Henry Stickmin series, it's Henry and Ellie, whose ship I've appropriately named 'ConvictAlliesshipping.' So… how about that?**

 **Now, I had in general been planning this story after watching 'Top Stick.' I wanted to see all of these stick characters meeting up and doing their own thing. So my original plan was to have the Ghost Fighters star the story and it just being those two saving the stick world or whatever. But I became a Henry/Ellie shipper so… I'm having the Ghost Fighters be main characters, yes, but side/main, if you catch my meaning.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything belongs to everybody on Stickpage.**

Chapter 1: Theft

"Let's see… what equipment do we have on hand?" I asked.

"Enough," my partner told me.

Ellie sat next to me in the grass as I looked at the criminal warehouse through binoculars. I never thought I'd see the day when I was actually stealing… for the government.

After Ellie and I broke out of the Wall, I had let her stay at my house. Captain G came over a few weeks later, along with Charles (good thing, because the guy always calmed me down… although he could give me a heart attack). He was a bit kinder and asked me if I could break into this very warehouse to find some incriminating evidence on the criminal organization. He spotted Ellie, asked a few questions, but in the end let her follow me on this mission.

Personally, there wasn't much in for me so I was about to decline G's offer until he promised he'd give me whatever loot there was in that warehouse… and the valuables the whole organization owned.

"Should we break in or sneak some evidence out?" I asked.

"Let's sneak in. I hate that tiny scooter of yours," Ellie told me.

I got up from the grass and we crawled nearby one of the windows, careful not to alert the thug with the baseball bat. The gravel crunched underneath my shoes and I could smell drugs and smoke from the building. I'm a thief, but I know what's good for my lungs. Who knows, tobacco could have made me lose all chances of getting that information on the Toppat clan to G.

"What's a good idea from here?" I asked.

"I have glue, jumble hoppers, or I could judo throw you up the roof," Ellie informed me.

Jumble hoppers made me fall into the lake from a bad jump. Ellie's judo throw had me smash my face into a solid concrete wall.

"Glue. You first," I said.

We got on the roof and there were only a few ways in: the chimney, a ceiling window, or of course carving a way in.

"I think we should jump through the window," I said.

Ellie frowned at me and said, "Do you want to land face-first on the ground and then get a bunch of glass shards in your back?"

"No, I guess not. The chimney would set me on fire, so…"

Ellie brought out a saw and started cutting into the roof.

 **Later…**

Captain G came up to me, stroking his beard, and congratulated, "Nice job, Henry. We'll raid the mastermind of this operation and get you your money."

"'Thanks Ellie,'" Ellie mimicked G mockingly.

G ignored her and asked me, "Why do you look so banged up, anyway, Henry?"

I frowned and rubbed my arm.

"I… uh… jumped into the hole in the ceiling," I pointed at the roof. "And then I just used a sword and attacked those guys coming at me."

"No skill whatsoever?"

"No skill."

G smiled and patted my arm.

"We'll get you that money soon enough, Henry," he told me. "Maybe a few priceless artifacts are in for you, too."

I heard the _ka-ching!_ of a cash register as Ellie's eyes lit up with money signs from the corner of my eyes.

I returned G's smile and told him, "We'll be awaiting that money."

A soldier inspecting the room pulled up a large crate. I knew what was in it, though.

 **A week later**

"We've restocked the food, bought new games, refilled the car twelve times, and even gotten memory foam pillows!" Ellie cried with delight. "Even better, there is still more than enough money to buy this and that!"

I grinned and added, "Even better, when we get the money, we're getting a mansion for free for helping the government, so we have money for three generations!"

I paused and blushed, realizing what I was implying. Ellie looked at me from her side of the couch, her eyebrows raised.

I waved my hand at her and grumbled, "I said nothing."

She smirked and elbowed me, saying, "I'm sure it was nothing."

I put a hand to her face and shoved her away. It was playful, however, so no offense was taken.

I heard a knock at the door. Ellie and I both got up eagerly, racing for the door.

G kept his promises well.

 **The next day…**

I blinked. The sun was shining through the window. I wanted to stay in bed, the blankets were deluxe. But what was the point if I couldn't sleep?

I looked next to me. Ellie was up, probably downstairs. Now that I think of it, I could hear her eating something loudly in the dining room.

Ellie and I had shared a single bed ever since we escaped the Wall, as I didn't have enough room for a second one and the couch didn't have a pullout bed. I guess we kind of got used to it too. It was embarrassing but nice… I guess?

I yawned and crawled out of bed.

…

Phantom drank out of his non-alcoholic beer bottle and looked at his brother.

"Wanna go sparring?" Phantom asked.

Soul just looked at him glumly and replied, "No. I'm so bored just sitting here or getting better at our literally perfect sword skills."

Phantom considered this and threw his bottle angrily.

"I _hate_ this!" he shouted. "I want to do something interesting!"

With a loud cry, he drew his blue sword and slashed the air suddenly. Soul jumped back.

"Bro, I've never seen you like this," Soul told his brother. "Calm down."

Phantom slumped over and fell on the ground on his back.

"I want to see our wizard friend again," he groaned.

"Who is that?" Soul asked suddenly.

Phantom looked where Soul was pointing, his vision upside down.

A large red stickman was standing behind their tree. He held an axe, heavy shield, and wore a spiked helmet.

"Can I help you?" Phantom asked.

"Surrender," the stickman said. "The Chaos Empire is taking ov-"

He was suddenly sliced open by Soul's sword and fell in two pieces.

Soul twirled his orange blade and asked, "You have any complaints?"

"No. Not at all," Phantom told him.

He tried to sleep, but saw another one of those stickmen looking down at him.


End file.
